Is It Really You?
by Lilly-Tyler-In-The-TARDIS
Summary: when 16 year old jenna jones meets the madman in a blue box who shes loved for so long, how will she act when she is taken in as her companion and find out that he is nothing like the hero she thought he was?


'Beep beep beep' I slam my hand on the snooze button of my alarm clock, I had nothing special to do today so why did I set it for so early? Groaning, I get out of bed and make my way downstairs. "Did you have a good night ?" My mother asks. "Yeah.. Same night as any ..boring and late." My mother frowns at me "you should be glad you are able to sleep at all! There are people who can't sleep!" I sigh and pour myself a bowl of cereal. "It's the same thing every day mom. You always tell me this when I wake up!" Another frown forms on her lips. "Because you never listen!" I give her my best 'whatever' glare and go to my room to get dressed. Once I'm dressed I walk back downstairs and go outside. It's a warm day and it's sunny so I decide to stay outside, I flip open my phone and sigh, everyone I know is either busy or on vacation! "Ugh" I groan again and close my phone, flopping down into the grass. After about a minute or two I look up. "Huh..." I say when I see a blue police box that wasn't there a moment ago. "Where the hell did this come from?" I mutter to myself, walking up to it before I hear a voice from inside "Okay girl stay right here! Don't disappear on me again you hear?" I step back as the doors open and a man steps out. He looks bonkers and has weird hair and clothes including a red bow to mention he's got quite a chin."Oh hello there!" He says happily. his words seem hyper on their own and his jumpy-ness makes me think he had too much coffee. "Um...hello..." I say to him Giving a small wave. He just smiles brighter and grabs my hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you! what year is it?" He asks me, with that goofy grin still plastered onto his face. I stumble over my words a bit, confused, " I-.. It's 2014..." I say. He seems more crazy by the second! He beams at me once again. "Great year 2014! Oh but watch out for the weird rain" he grimaces and I just stare at him with a strange look on my face. "Weird...rain?..." I ask, not quite sure what to make of this stranger and why he just seemed to drop out of the sky in a police box. "Yes the rain... It's.. Weird this year...but I'm sure you'll be fine!" That smile is still on his face. Finally I had to ask. "Who are you? Why were you in a police box? Where did it come from?" He gives me a strange look for a moment before looking right into my eyes and whispering. "I'm the doctor I'm a Timelord , that's a TARDIS time and relative dimension in space." Gasping I stare at him open mouthed "oh my god... How did I not realize sooner? Your the doctor.. The eleventh doctor! Oh my gallifrey!" I smile and hug him. "Ah.. Hugs! Love the hugs!" He says hugging me back "how did you know about me?" He looks at me curiously. "It's a long story... But I know about you and that's all that matters." He looks confused "But..." His expression hardens into his ' last-of-the-Timelords-stare.' "Knowing me you should also know-" I finished his sentence . "-I'm in danger I know." I grinned at him even though his intense stare made me want to run and hide. "That's why I didn't run... the fun of meeting you. The adventures!" He smiles a bit and I start to relax again. "So ... Who are you?" Smiling up at him proudly (since I'm so short for my age of 16) I tell him my name. "My name is Jenna Jones and I'm 16 years old." He gives me another funny look before smiling and walking back to the TARDIS. "That's a very pretty name, you should keep it" I follow him smiling at the line he used "I'm not planning to change it anytime soon doctor." His back is turned yet I can tell he's grinning. "That's good to hear. Now ... Go do.. Fun stuff with fun people... " he opens the TARDIS doors and walks inside closing them behind him. I catch a door just before it closes and walk in completely unfazed by the 'bigger on the inside' bit. "Well doctor...all my friends are out and the only option I have is-" the TARDIS door slams shut and the console hums to life. "I thought you would never ask." The doctor said, smiling at me.

I run to the console smiling the doctor runs about flicking switches and levers. "Doctor?" "Hmmm?" I bite my lip nervously. I don't want him to relive anything bad but I have a lot of questions that his former companions had... "Wh-why-" he looks up , not heaving heard me yet. "Where are we going?" I say, my voice a bit shaky since I know he just lost a companion. I could see it in his eyes. His smile fades a bit as he walks closer to me catching me just before my head hits the floor. Had I really been about to faint? I didn't feel light headed. I sat up and instantly lay back down in the doctors warm hug. "Are you okay?!" He looked worried and frightened. This is not what he wanted to happen. ".. I-I'm fine... Just let me sit up for a sec.." I got Into the chair and lay down closing my eyes. "It's probably just the shock of being in the TARDIS catching up to me is all...you said it could make anyone a bit giddy ,no?" He nodded and went back to the console, stealing glances at me to make sure I was safe. The TARDIS hummed re-assuringly to him, probably also telling him to knock it off and stop looking like a pedophile. I guessed that from the look he shot at the console I was right. "That is not true and you know it! Don't put ideas in the poor girls head!"He shouted at the console angrily, looking back at me apologetically, causing me to smile just a bit. "Doctor it's okay I know your not going to go all old man pedo on me." This caused him to have a look of sheer horror on his face. "Why would I even-!" He flustered, his face now completely red from embarrassment. "Doctor! Doctor it's okay.. Relax I know I'm safe and I know that 'sexy' was just messing with you. The TARDIS hummed angrily and shocked me. "OW! That wasn't nice of you!" I yelled at the console, sitting down and examining my wounded hand. The doctor glares at the was rude apologize!" The TARDIS made a noise like a sigh and an apple appeared next to me. Well at least it was somewhat of an apology...

When I had finally recovered from the shock and the TARDIS fully apologized, the doctor was at the console once again talking about another planet with green skies and orange lakes. I was smiling throughout the entire one sided convo as he babbled. " and the people there are-" he was cut off by the TARDIS jerking around. "Doctor what's happening!?" I yelled over the sound of the console sparking and explosions behind me. "Well- ah!" The doctor and I fell to the floor as the TARDIS gave one final jerk before she stopped moving completely. "Well... We crashed..." He looked at me sheepishly as if he were saying I would leave. I shook my head smiling. "Let's find out where we crashed then!" The doctor smiled and opened the TARDIS doors only to shut them again and look at me. "We are sorta kinda on the edge of a cliff..." I instantly face-palmed. "How close to the edge?" The doctor shot a nervous look at the doors, "very close... But if we scoot around the TARDIS I'm sure we would be able to make it to safety..." I nod and opened the doors, scooting around carefully I made it to the other side and called to the doctor."okay it's safe!" Once we were both behind the TARDIS on the safer part of the cliff we decided to find out where we were. - About an hour of walking and three false alarms later, we came to a village. "Hmmm... Do you think anyone's here?" I asked the doctor, opening a door. "Maybe..." The doctor turned around and opened the door to a house and jumped back. "Ahh!" The doctor fell into me and we both fell onto a pile of leaves. "What was that?" I asked the doctor, shoving him off of me. "Probably an animal... We are in a forest." He whispered tiptoeing over to where the animal was hiding. "Doctor be careful..." I whispered to him as he reached his hand out to the creature. "Don't worry I've got thi-AH!" The doctor waved his arm frantically trying to get the animal away from his arm. "Doctor!" I yell, grabbing him and pulling him back. "Doctor are you okay?!" The doctor is breathing heavily and limp."doctor? Doctor say something!" My voice cracks and I drag him over to a chair, "well now I know where we are..." The doctor says quietly. "Tell me." I stare at him and he stares back his eyes full of fear. " doctor where are we?!." I ask him, my voice rising a little out of fear and doctor opens his mouth to speak and the second he does, I know I'm not going to like the answer.


End file.
